Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filter module and to a modular filter system.
Description of the Related Art
In order to obtain biotechnological products which are produced in bioreactors by way of micro-organisms or cell cultures, it is necessary as a rule to separate said products from further substances, such as the micro-organisms themselves, the nutrients and other contaminants. Depending on the type and quantity of the products which are to be obtained in the production process and depending on the production process, different filters with different filter properties and different filter capacity are necessary. The individual filters therefore have to be kept available in different filter capacities, or a parallel arrangement of a plurality of filters with a correspondingly lower capacity is necessary. However, the parallel arrangement of a plurality of filters requires complicated handling, since a multiplicity of hose connections have to be produced, as a result of which the risk of a faulty construction is also increased. Furthermore, the multiplicity of hose connections causes an increased dead volume of the construction and, as a result, a lower yield which is caused, in particular, by a lower filtration performance in relation to the filtration area.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a filter module and a filter system which is simpler to handle and makes an improved yield possible.